Three Hurting Words: A Smosh Love Story
by SmoshySlendyKitten
Summary: Anthony doesn't really love his girlfriend, because she's no regular girlfriend. She drinks. A lot. He has to break up with her, and she isn't very happy with that. After one small trip to the ER, Anthony and Ian meet the Smoshgames Gang at E3. On the way back, he'll meet the girl he wants to say the three words to, but it will take him on the ride of his life later. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! No, I don't own Smosh. (Sad.) Anyway, this is a Love Story, basing on Kalel and Anthony Meeting, not Ianthony. It's not going to be how they actually met, it's going to be way different. Also, I would like you guys to review it. Thanks!

I just have to say one thing though.

They are going on the ride of there lives.

_**Literally.**_

_**-Chapter**_** 1-**

Anthony's POV

I stared at my clock, just looking at the time.

12:05 a.m

Sh**. It's Hillary's birthday now. What am I going to do? Just...stay home? We were happy together, for a short time. Then I discovered she had started drinking Alcohol, 2 weeks into our relationship. Then, she just got mad about little things. I didn't love her anymore. I just didn't love her. Today, I don't know what I would do...she would probably be drinking a little, because it's her birthday. I don't have a gift either.

I kept thinking and thinking, until I finally fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to someone poking me in the arm. "What the hell?" I rasped. I opened my eyes to see Ian staring at me. "Dude, wake up. It's 11:08." He whispered. "Ian- WHAT!" I jumped out of my bed and got into my "kinda nice" clothes, and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Ian asked. I was not in the mood to talk. I just wanted to think, about how i'm going to just walk into Hillary's house, and tell her, oh Hi! I don't have a present and I don't love you, bye! I sure wouldn't do it that way. "I'm going to Hillary's house". "Anthony, today we are going to E3 to do the game bang". Crap, I forgot. What am I gonna do? Okay, I think...i'm just gonna say it. I don't care now, i'm not happy with her. "Well, on the way can you drop me off at Hillary's house for 5 minutes?" I managed to choke out. "Sure man." Wow, Ian is so kind. I'm just...glad I have a friend like him. I smiled. "Thanks man." We walked out.

When we got in the car, I was scared. Scared something would happen when I told Hillary what I wanted to tell her. Like, she would do something bad, because she was drinking at the party. We finally stopped at her house and I opened the door. "Thanks Ian..." I walked out, and he yelled "No problemo!" I softly laughed. He always says that. I walked up to the door, and knocked. When Hillary walked up to the door, I got goosebumps. The bad ones. "Baby! You made it!" She squealed and hugged me, when she scooted back, I saw it. She had been drinking, she was dizzy and looked really crappy. "He Hillary. Happy Birthday..." I softy stated, with no enthusiasm. "Thanks babe! Whats wrong?" She asked. This was the moment, the moment were it would all end, and probably very badly. "Hill, I just...i'm not happy with you, I don't think this relationship will last very long, so...I want to end it now." I just went out and said it. "What! Are you KIDDING me!" She laughed, "You must be joking, for my birthday, right?". "No, i'm not kidding". I stated firmly. She came closer to me, grabbing an almost empty beer bottle in her hand. "Seriously? You want t o break up with me? Anthony, you really suck, you know that?" She got a little dizzy but drank the rest in the bottle, "You break up with the girl on her birthday, and you really suck at doing it? You know, I was happy with you, now I am just rethinking what was in my mind. Baby, please stay with me?" She just kept changing her mind in the middle of the sentences, probably from the beer, when she grabbed another half full beer bottle. I didn't know what to do now. I sighed, "Hillary, I'm not happy with you. I'm LEAVING you." I tried to grab the beer bottle, but before I grabbed the half full one she smashed the empty one on my head. Luckily, I was the luckiest person in the world, and didn't get much of an injury, I just got a few bleeding scratches, when I lifted my hand to touch my head. I was kinda dizzy from it, but I stayed strong. "Hillary, this is over I'm done, and you know...it." I paused a little and turned around and walked towards the car. I was crying, kinda hard when I got into the car, but I tried to wash away the tears so Ian wouldn't see. He obviously didn't see her smash the beer bottle on my head, or hear the fight, because when I got into the car he asked, "Dude! Are you okay?" He asked looking at my face, and then he saw a little blood on my head, from all the scratches. "Oh my god man, you're bleeding...uh..." He looked around the car, but I just sat there, starting to cry again, with some blood on the sides and top of my head. I was getting kind of dizzy. "Just Drive." I said, with tears rolling into my mouth, so I closed it. "I'm taking you to the ER." He started the car. I was just glad it was finally over...

Ian's POV

F***! What am I going to do? Just go home? No, I can't I have to take him to the hospital. "I'm taking you to the ER" I said wile I started the car. The whole time I was driving, Anthony was quiet. Sometimes I got kinda scared he fainted until I took my eyes of the road and looked at him a few times. He was awake. "How you holding up man?" I asked. He managed to say "I'm fine...". He finally stopped crying, but he was still bleeding when we got to the ER. I got out of the car, and walked over to his door, starting to open it. He opened it and got out anyway. "I can help you walk to the door..." I whispered. "Nah, I can do it..." He stood up, and started to walk until I started to see him loosing balance. He almost fell until I grabbed him and helped him walk. "Thanks man." He said. "No problemo," I laughed. He laughed to. We finally got to the front desk. There was only one person up there, and everyone else was sitting down. I guess they were waiting for some news. When the person in front of us went to sit down, I walked up with Anthony. "Mam, my friend here uh..." I looked at Anthony. "Hill smashed a...bottle on my...head." He said, pausing a little bit. "Okay, come with me." She motioned to Anthony and helped him walk somewhere. I just stood there and saw them walk away. I was really scared. I just went to sit down, then I heard my phone ring, I got a message. It was Josh, well...Joven. "Dude, where are you guys! We are starting in five." it said. Crap, I totally forgot. "Uh, I'm kinda...at the ER." I texted, regretting telling him that. A minute later he answered. "What! What happened? Is it you or Anthony?" he texted. I was wanting to say never mind, but it was obviously to late. I typed, "Anthony." I was starting to get worried, because it had been 10 minutes. I know that wasn't to long, but I was still worried, you know? The next text came pretty quick. "Wow, what happened? We can cancel the game bang." This one I wan;t going to be honest. I didn't know if Anthony would be happy with them knowing his uh, guess ex-girlfriend smashed a beer bottle on his head. "I don't know, he didn't really say. Anyway, you guys don;t have to cancel! Just get 2 other people to do it and say Anthony and I are busy of some sort..." I texted. His text was the last one, when it said. "Are you sure? Okay, I hope Anthony's okay." It had been 20 minutes, so I just sat there, and played Super head exploder on my phone. I decided not to use Anthony's head, so I went through the pictures in my phone. I finally found someone I really wanted to explode. **Hillary.** I really hated her right now, for doing this to Anthony. I decided to use that, and I played for 10 more minutes, when Anthony came out with the nurse, helping him walk. "You okay dude?" I asked hesitantly. "Ya, i'm fine now. This hospital is firetrucki-ng...awesome." He kinda shook his head a little bit. "Your friend might still be a little dizzy, because he lost a certain amount of blood from so many scratches, luckily they weren't to deep. You friend is very lucky, usually breaking a sharp glass bottle can knock someone out, and give them a serious injury. Take care of him, and give him a lot of water. If he starts to get dizzy, and let him lay down. He might need some rest when he gets home. You've had a long day probably!" The nice nurse said. "Thank you mam. I'll take it from here." I grabbed Anthony by the waist. We walked out. "I'm glad your okay man." I said with a smile. "Me to." Anthony said.

Anthony's POV

I'm still kinda dizzy, but i'm better. I'm kinda over the whole "Hillary" thing now. It took 30 minutes, or at least I think...to put my stitches in. "So, how'd they do it, make it stop bleeding?" Ian asked. "Oh, they just put some stitches on my head." I said. "Oh, duh." Ian murmured under his breath while starting the car. He went close to the turn to go home, but I said, "Dude, we can go to E3. I'm fine, she said I MIGHT need some rest, and I can rest later. You guys can do it and i'll sit." Ian looked at me. "Anthony, you need to rest now. We're going home." I gave him the Come-on-dude-do-what-I-said-i'm-fine look. He turned to go to E3. "If you say so." He said. We sat there in silence the whole car ride. When we got to E3, I got out and stood, but Help on to the car and waited for Ian to come and help me. We walked up to the door, and there was a lot of people, I mean...not how many there usually are, but still. That's a lot. We slowly walk around trying to find the other members. We finally found them playing some Wii game, with two people. Oh! It was Joey and Meghan. I saw them on youtube, but we never really met. They saw us, so they said a few things at once. I heard: "Anthony, you okay man?" and "Hey guys! Anthony, you holding up?". I answered with "Ya, i'm fine. I just got a few stitches in the head. Ian sat me down in a chair, while he sat down next to me. I guess he and other people would take turns. I looked around and started to get tired. I yawned and stuff. Once in a while they would just look at me, I guess to see if I was okay. I almost fell asleep when Ian came back to sit down from a turn at the game. "I knew we should have just went home..." He whispered. The game was over just a little bit after that, and they decided to skip Jovenshire's punishment to take me home. We walked to the front door, when I bumped into someone, but Ian kept his grip on my waist to make sure I didn't fall. The person I bumped into stepped back. "Oh, i'm so sorry!" She whinned. I looked up and saw her. She was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had light brown hair (At the time), and really pretty eyes, but she had circle lenses on, so they were purple with a little black. "Sorry." I whispered. "I'm Kalel. Uh, Kalel Cullen." She said shyly. "I'm Ant-", "Anthony Padilla. I know, I've seen you on youtube." Wow, she knew who I was. But that didn't matter, I knew I would see this girl again.

Thanks for reading! Review and like, also...I know, I just joined. I can't get a profile picture yet because of the "No pic till 24 hours thing." Ugh. Anyway, stay tunned!

Bye,

B****


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Smosh. Meh.

-Chapter 2-

Kalel's POV

I looked at my watch. Oh no, i'm late! I ran out the door, to get home, but I bumped into someone. Ugh! I don't have time for this...but then, I looked at his face. Anthony Padilla, and Ian was holding him by the waist. "Omg, I'm so sorry!" I said, while he stood and stared at me. "Oh, it's fine. Um, what's your name?" He asked, kinda blushing a little bit. "I'm Kalel, Kalel Cullen." I guess I was blushing too, because he smiled and looked at my cheeks. "I'm-" He started. Oh, I sure do know who he is! "Anthony Padilla, I know. I've seen you on YouTube. This brought his smile. I looked at my watch. I guess I can be a little late...my subscribers don't need a video EXACTLY now...I smiled. "Uh, dude. I think i'm good now." Anthony mumbled. I looked confused. What was he talking about? Ian looked worried, "You sure man?" "Your overreacting." Anthony argued while Ian let go of his waist. Anthony wobbled a little bit, but he stood perfectly after. "Are you okay?" I asked, and I was actually worried. "Ya, i'm fine." He stated. "Well, uh...call me if you need anything." I took out a piece of paper, and gave it to him. It was my phone number. Hey, i'm single and ready to mingle! Who DOESN'T have their number in their bag. I waved by, and I was really hoping he would call me. I wanted to see him again...

Anthony's POV

Yes! She gave me her number. I couldn't wait to call her. Then she waved and just ran away. Ugh. "Wa-" I tried to say, but she was already gone. Well, that went well. "Lets go." I said. Ian tried to grab my waist. Man, he is too nice sometimes. I fling-ed his hand away, and walked. Ian told me we should cancel the rest of today's Smosh video, because I needed to rest. I tried to argue, but he refused to do it. Ugh! I finally agreed and when we got home, we got our camera and told everyone there for the video that they could go home. I was really excited for a If _ was real, but, I needed to rest. "Go ahead, I'll just tell people that we can't do the video." I gave him a serious look. "I wont tell them WHAT happened. I'll just say you weren't feeling good." He said. I nodded my head, and went into into my room. I was REALLY tired. Today went by pretty fast, and it just seemed pretty normal actually. After hopping into my bed, I though about Kalel. Her hair was pretty, and...she looked a little Asian. {They said he thought that in a previous WULAS} Whatever, she was really beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about how she was really nice, and cute. I really hoped we could go far. In the morning I knew I would call her, but...first I had to sleep.

"Beep...Beep...BEEP!"

Ian was standing right next to me, making clock noises. "What?" I moaned, and looked at my real clock. It was 8:00, and it had been 5 hours. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked. Oh, man was I hungry! "Pizza. Definitely pizza." I said. I got up, and I put my shirt on. I already had pants on though. We got up and went into the living room. While Ian ordered pizza, I got on the computer and looked at the video he put up. I smile was put on my face when I saw the top comment's.

"Awww! Anthony, get well soon! 3"

2,067 likes.

"OMG! IS ANTHONY OKAY? :c"

179 likes.

I really appreciated my fans caring for me when I "didn't feel well". I got curious of what other people put on YouTube, because I never really got the time to look around. Then, I got the best idea. I clicked the search box and put "Kalel". Dang! I didn't know her last name. But when I looked for suggestions, the first one was "Kalel Cullen". That sounds right.

"Knock-knock-knock"

Wow, I thing that is the fastest pizza has ever come. I shut the laptop, and Ian came over with the pizzas, and went back to pay. "Thanks man!" Ian said. "No problem, thanks for ordering!" The pizza guy yelled and closed the door. OH I WAS SO HUNGRYYYYYY!

Okay.

Maybe i'm exaggerating. Ian walked over here and opened the pizza. "How you feel?" He asked. I sighed, "Dude. How many time's do I have to tell you i'm fine? People get stitches all the time!" I emphasized the last three words. "No, I mean, but they don't get it from a girlfriend that smashes a beer bottle on their head. Why didn't you tell me she was an alcoholic in the first place?" I didn't want to talk so much now. I looked down and set down my pizza, and my phone rang. Dang'it. Hillary. I wanted to decline, but she can't hurt me through the phone. I answered, "What do you want?" Ian made a sad face. He knew who I was talking to. "Babe, I want you. I miss you." She whined. I can't stand her! "Don't give me that crap Hillary". I said in frustration. "But, I didn't mean to do that to you." Right after she said that, I heard it in her voice She wasn't drunk. I heard that sweet voice that she had when we met. When we started dating. That got me, and I started to tear up. "I told you, we are done. Forever." I held back the tears. "But I Lo-" She started to say. I hung up, blocked her, and deleted her from my phone. "Was that-" I interrupted again. "Ya, It was Hillary. You know, i'm not really hungry anymore. I think I just need more rest." I got up and went to my room, but I wasn't going to sleep. I was going to call the girl that I knew would cheer me up.

_Kalel._

_Hey guys, sorry it was short! I have to go get my NEW glasses. EKKKKKK! Anyway, thanks to the people who started reading. Please review. Thanks!_

_Bye._

_B_!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nope. Don't own 'em._

_(Anthony and Kalel met at a bar, and I know that, but I will put somethings in here that REALLY happened when they started hanging out, just not all real)_

-Chapter 3-

**Kalel's POV**

I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't. Anthony and I bumping into each other was a thrill, because he was famous! But, it wasn't just that. He was sweet, really sweet. I smile, thinking about him and me as friends. Since I woke up an hour ago, I finally fell asleep again, and this time for a long amount of time, dreaming about him. Anthony, how...maybe we could become really great friends.

I woke up at 9:00 am, which is actually pretty late for me, but...since I was up till 10:00 last night, then woke up at 2:00...I guess it was normal. Then, out of no where, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi Kalel, it's Anthony!"

He called. I knew he would.

I smiled, "Hey Anthony! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, Ian and I are just opening up some mail because there is TOO much for just one Mail-time with Smosh. Our fans send us a lot of stuff. Anyway, what are you doing?" He asked.

Actually, I was really doing nothing.

"Nothing." I simply replied.

"Oh..." Anthony said, kind of nervous but like he was up to something.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Do you want to...hang out...sometime?"

He just asked me out. Did he...he just asked me out?!

"Uh, ya! Of course!" I said excitedly.

"Cool, it will be you, me, Ian, his girlfriend Melanie, and our friend Mari. How does the movies sound?" He mentioned.

Oh...it's not a date. Well, maybe we aren't meant to go on a date yet...

"Awesome! I can't wait." I managed to pop out.

"I'll pick you up at 6, but you want to still talk? He asked.

We did, and we talked for like 2 hours, kind of like we would never stop. I could see it...

A real friendship was coming along the way.

**Anthony's POV**

Wow. Did I just ask her out? No, it's not really a date, but it feels like it. I don't know if it could last, but I knew we would be friends for a long time. Kalel and I talked for 2 hours. _That's a lot_. I got of the phone and went back out into the living room and saw Ian in the kitchen, I guessed he finished opening the mail. "Hey man, sorry I bailed on opening the mail." I said. "It's fine, it was basically just weird drawings and foreign food again." Ya, that's usually what we get. Ian closed the fridge and walked over to the table where are computer was. "So, what did Kalel have to say?" Ian smirked. Oh, wow. He's a real friend I guess. "Nothing really," I lied. We both had a LOT to talk about," I asked her to the movies today though."" Oh, she's going to see Social Network with us today? It looks like a sucky movie, I wouldn't take a girl on a first date to it." He said. It's not a date! "It's not a date!" I spoke my mind. "Whatever you say," Ian said, while walking into his room. He is a true friend.

It was 5:30 p.m, and almost time to pick up Kalel. I was so excited, yet nervous. Social Network didn't look like the best movie, as Ian said, but it would share some memories I guess. Ian and Melanie hadn't been to a movie in awhile, so I decided they would be better off sitting in a different row and me and Kalel. I grabbed my watch and put it on, and grabbed my jacket. Although it wasn't a date, I wouldn't go without colon on...you know? Ian wouldn't be all like "Oh! Your getting all fancy for Kalel!" Whatever. I met Ian and Melanie outside. I guess he already picked her up. I took that long to change? Hmph. I got into the backseat, and Ian drove with Melanie in the passengers seat. Why would Ian not sit next to her? I smiled when Ian pulled up to Kalel's house. "This is the place!" He said. I smiled and walked out, knocking on Kalel's door when I got to the front. Then, she opened the door. I stared at her beautiful eyes, and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, and a Pokemon sweater. I guess we have things in common, because I love Pokemon. Her hair was beautifully brushed, and...it was just all so pretty. "Hi, you ready?" I asked. She smiled...and I loved her smile. "Ya." She answered. I almost grabbed her hand, but I decided not to. _Play it cool Anthony, play it cool..._I told myself. I opened the car door and gestured her to get in first, and she smiled and climbed in. I slid in after her and we headed of to see the movie. The whole ride through, it was kind of quiet, until a song we all happened to like came on the radio, and we blasted it. I think we should have become a rock band, although I was a little nervous to sing in-front of Kalel, because I suck at singing. We got to the movie, and there wasn't that big of a line. The only movie people wanted to see was not even that good. When we walked into the movie, I think I smelled...because Ian made look at me, but i'm not sure if it was a good look or not. I decided I would ignore it. We walked up to a middle row, and sat down. The commercial preview thingys just ended, and the lights just turned off, so we made it on-time. I saw that Both Kalel and my hands weren't so close apart, so I inched my hand closer, glancing at her right as the movie started, and our hands were almost touching. I was going for it. I inched my hand really close and took one last glance at her, and our hands connected. She looked at me and smiled. I guess it wasn't to early.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it, sorry it was short...It's 12:00 a.m right now, so I have to end this early. Review please, Thanks!_

_Bye..._

**_FEMALE DOG._**

_I guess..._


	4. -Note-

Hey guys! I think it's been three days since I have posted...and that is only for one reason. I get stuck watching YouTube! BUT. I am going to wait 2 more days, because I need some time to plan out some more chapters. Thanks. ALSO...did you hear?

ANTHONY AND KALEL ARE ENGAGED!  
OMFG!

I cried. Three times.

I also watched the video, 6 times.

Oh well, anyway, see you in 2 days!

Bye...

B-Female dog... :c


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Smosh.

Sad. Anyway, before I start this chapter, I would like to say 2 things.

Number 1: I would like to give a shout-out to SmoshAna, and Femaledemonhunter, for following and reviewing. Thanks so much guys!

Number 2: OMG. Thanks guys, for 100+ views! I'm so thankful. Also, this chapter will be a little short...because I'm going swimming in 20 minutes, Lol. Thanks! And to thank you guys even MORE...this is going to be a special short TBC chapter. The climax, and I will skip and week into it...so LETS GET STARTED!

* * *

Left off: I guess it wasn't to early...

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Kalels POV

Anthony slipped his hand into mine, and...I couldn't describe it. It was warm, and I loved it. I smiled, telling myself that maybe we could have a real friendship, even though we met 3 days ago. We sat through the rest of the movie like that, and finally let go when it was done. I stared into his bold brown eyes as we got into the car. They were beautiful, and I remember them being the first thing I saw when I bumped into him. I felt like I already knew him. "So, did you like the movie?" He asked, and sounded kind of shy. "I liked it, but it wasn't the best movie. It was better then it looked, but was still a little...meh. But thanks so much for taking me. I had fun." I smiled, and he smiled back. The whole time we kind of sat in silence again...but still talked about the movie, and crappy scenes. When we got to my house, I got out and waved, and said thanks again. They all waved back, and drove away. I opened my door, and went inside. _Sleep. That's what I need. _I thought. When I jumped into bed, I looked around, and though about Anthony. I wanted to talk more. My phone was in my purse, so I got up, went down stairs and right when I grabbed it, it rang. Anthony was calling, I guess he was only two minutes away.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Kalel, It's Anthony. I just wanted to um..." He started.

"Talk? Me too." I said.

So we talked, a lot, actually...just like this morning. I really enjoyed talking to him. We had a lot in common, and I did really like his videos, so we talked about those too. I guess I almost fell asleep after an hour when I got back into my bed, because he said, "Kalel? You still there? If you need some sleep, you can go to bed."

"Oh, no...I was just uh, thinking. So, anyway...do you like anime?" I asked.

"Uh...not really."

Oh...don't get me started. I think we went on about that for hours. Now that it was 12 at midnight, we said our goodbyes, and hung-up. I knew I would call him tomorrow. I would also invite him to my party, at my friend house, for my birthday in 3 weeks.

-3 Weesk later- (Sorry, I want this to be the for this chapter, so I kinda have to rush it...DON'T HATE :3)

Anthony's POV

"Ya, i'm coming! I'm so happy for you Kalel, Happy Birthday." She said thanks, and we hung up. Today is Kalel's birthday, and no doubt I was coming. I also really liked her. We talked for a long time, each day since we met. I didn't know if she was the one, and I think it might be to early, but it would be a special day to ask her to be my girlfriend, and tell her I loved her. First, I had to get ready though. I put on a nice outfit, but not like a tux kind of nice...I put on my shoes, and told Ian it was time. We walked outside, and Ian sat in the back and me in the front...because he though that it was a good idea for me and Kalel to sit next to each other. Anyway, I pulled up to Melanie's house, and she sat in the back with Ian. "You ready man?" Ian asked. I knew he would be all mushy because I told him what i was doing. "Ya." I calmly said, and started the car. I pulled out of Melanies driveway, and for some reason Ian kissed Melanie, and looked at me. I guess he was "showing" me how to kiss a girl. I don't know...well, everything was going fine, and I was planning out how to ask Kalel, and everything. Then, a certain song came on. A song that brings back memories...

_"I want to hold your haaaaaannnnnnnddddd!" I sang._

_Hillary laughed, and cried a little bit._

_I jumped off the swing and sang more, after telling her enough._

_"I want to hold your hand..." I knelt down and kissed Hillary's hand, then grabbed it, and pulled her off the swing._

_"And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide" We sang together, while we danced in the flowers of her backyard._

_"I want to hold your hand Hillary," I said, "I love you Hill, I really do."_

"Anthony?!" I heared, but figured it to be Hillary.

_We kept dancing for a little bit, but stopped when I said I love you again._

_"I love you to...Anthony."_

_I stopped. I was frozen, and couldn't breathe, but I started to cry._

_"Anthony?" Hillary asked calmly._

_"Anthony..."_

**"ANTHONY!"**

****But...that last voice. It wasn't Hillary, it was Ian. Then, everything started to slowly fade out...

And it was all...

**Black.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was so short, and the end...like WOAH right!? :3 Anyway, I was going to do it for 100 views...and I got 100 views EARLIER then I though! So I kinda had to rush it...but you get it right? And yah, I know someone would't tell someone they lvoed them THAT early...but how stupid would it be if stories were real? (Get it ;D) Also, did you hear...ANTHONY AND KALEL ARE ENGAGEDDDDDD! Omg. I cried three times, and re-watched the video 7 times. Congratulations to Anthony and Kalel! I would never want this to happen...but remember, the story isn't real! Anyway, review.

Thanks everyone for 100 views! Love you all.

-Sydney

BIT- God dang-it!

At least I got 2 letters ahead of last time.

BAI!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, Wonderland Wardrobe (Kalel), or Melanie Moat.

Thanks for even MORE views guys! This will be a long chapter, because my past ones have been short, and I am writing this throughout time and days, taking long breaks...watching videos. Also, I am going to go through POVS on and off quickly, so don't be like NO! I want to know more about _this or that_ person! You will if you keep reading on :) Now we shall start. (Sorry it took so long to post!)

* * *

Left off: And it was all...

**Black.**

* * *

-Chapter 5!-

**Anthony's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_It's all I heard. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't force them the tiniest bit to open. I new that something would be happening...something bad. I didn't know where I was, or what was happening. The only thing I could remember was three words._

_I love you._

_And...for some reason...it hurt to even think about them, it hurt to say them. I knew I wanted to say it to someone, and it was someone I cared for. K..._

_No._

_Kaylee?_

_Nope, not it._

_Kal..._

_I don't know..._

_I couldn't think of it. It actually kind of hurt to think of it, but I needed to know it. I tried and tried to force my eyes open. They wouldn't budge, but when I tried again...they flickered open...and the thoughts I had before, my dreams, the girl, were gone, and I was scared._

I gasped, trying to get air when I eventually did. _What the hell was happening?_ I though. Scared...I was really scared. Who were these people in my room? I pushed my hands on my bed, trying to move further back from them, but I knew it wouldn't do anything. I saw a person in a white suit, thinking it was a doctor. _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ It was much faster now...and it wouldn't stop. My heart was racing and I was still scared out of my mind. _Why am I here? Who are these people? Get me out of here!_ It all came across my mind. Too many things were floating in my head! I needed to figure out what was happening, because it all just...was too much. "Mr. Padilla, please calm down...your getting scared can cause damage. Please, you are safe." The man in the white suit said. I couldn't calm down, because I didn't need too. It was all a dream...but...why would these people be here then? The people...they looked sad...but happy. A guy with a bowl hair cut was speechless, and he looked a little too shocked, but he still held on to a sad girl. The other girl...she was, crying. She was...scared. But why? I still couldn't calm down though, this wasn't normal. "Anthony...please...calm down." The girl with pink hair tips cried. Who the crap is Anthony! What does Mr. Padilla mean? "Who the _hell_ are you people! Where am I...get me out of here..." I yelled. They all backed away, except for the crying girl. She came closer. "A-Anthony, please!" She cried again. Well...I guess it was no use to get this riled up, because I knew I would find answers. I calmed down, and started to close my eyes...I was really tired. "Hey dude, stay awake..." The guy with the bowl hair cut joked. But, I didn't want to...I wanted to go back to sleep, and I really wanted to stay asleep, just not forever. But, I couldn't. I need answers first. I opened them a little bit, and turned my head to the doctor, and that really hurt...I was in pain. "Why am I here? What happened?" I asked. He looked sad, like he didn't what to answer. "Mr. Padilla, you were driving and you and two of your friends were in a car accident. We weren't 100% sure what happened, but you ended up in a coma for three months and-" I cut him off. "Three months!" I jumped at the though of it. The beeping started to get fast again. Beep..beep..beep, beep. I was frightened, my life almost ended, but I came out alive. Right now, I wanted to be asleep still. This was all to much...then it hit me. Maybe those two friends died, and it would be all my fault. "What about the two people I was with!" I didn't want it to be over. "Don't worry. Those two friends are sitting right there." He pointed to the, what I think is, couple. The one with the bowl hair cut smiled, and I noticed his broken arm and bruises, and her bruises. How could I do that? My eyes started to tear, then I looked over at the girl with the pink hair tips. "What about her?" I asked. I forgot that it might upset her, after she frowned. "That's one of your close friends." The doctor answered. "Anthony...it's me. Kalel, you know me." She sobbed out. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall the name. "No...I don't know you." And, I really didn't. "What about us?" The other girl choked out. "Ian and Melanie," What I though Ian said, I frowned. "No." I simply stated. For some random reason, he started singing, "Cause he's the L to the I to the N-" And I knew it. "To the K." I cut him off. I knew he was spelling Link, but...I don't know why. It just came out. "You know it?" Ian said, "Sing more." But I couldn't, I couldn't remember. I wanted to remember. I closed my eyes tightly, and started to mumble. "Hmm...hmmm. Tights...what...even." I couldn't do it. When I opened my eyes, his head was down. I knew he was disappointed. "Anthony, what about E3?" Kalel asked. What the heck? "No. What's that?" "Never mind..." I disappointed her too. It was all to much. I laid back down, and it really hurt, I was in even more pain then earlier. My eyes fluttered, and I thought. But, I couldn't stay awake. I needed sleep.

**Ian's POV **

_"Lady's first!" I told Melanie, and she smiled and climbed into the backseat._

_"Ian, how much I love you..." She joked. I remembered saying it at an awkward...unspeakable time._

_ "So, maybe for your birthday in 2 weeks, we can do a little something special..." I flirted._

_"Like what?" She joked, kidding about you know...it, even though I wasn't talking about it._

_"A movie. A candlelight dinner, and nice nap after." We laughed and Anthony started the car._

_"So Anth, what are you gonna do to tell Kalel?" I asked._

_"You already know..." Anthony said._

_"Tell Melanie!"_

_"You tell her! I'm planning it out more."Anthony yelled in a friendly way._

_I explained it to Melanie, and she did just what a fangirl would do._

_"Awwww! Anthony, that is so sweet! I know she's in good hands." Mel smiled._

_"Well Mel, do you think your in good hands?"_

_"Yes indeed." She smiled._

_Ohhhhhh! Yes! I love this song!_

_I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles came on, and I smiled._

_I don't know why, but...Anthony looked a little weird._

_"Anthony?"_

_He ignored me._

_"Anth?"_

_No answer. I felt the car swerve a little._

_"Anthony, what's wrong!"_

_A car was coming strait at us._

**_"ANTHONY!"_**

**** My eyes opened. What happened? It was a little blurry, but my sight was fixed fast. "What happened?" I groaned. "Good afternoon Mr Hecox!" A man said, "I am your doctor Ben Dover." I cracked a smile laugh, but hit it really well. "So, what happened?" "You, Mr. Padilla, and Mrs. Moat were in a car accident." My jaw dropped, and then I remembered my dream. Well, I guess my reality. No, no, no, no! It didn't happen. It didn't happen! "Melanie!" I yelled. She wasn't driving though, Anthony was. Then it all came back to me, a little more clear this time.

_"Anthony, u okay?" I asked._

_"Ya, just nervous." He answered._

_We got into the car, and he put his hands straight on the staring wheel, and when I buckled, he started to drive. _

_We picked up Melanie, and it all happened all over again._

God no. He didn't put his seat belt on...

"Anthony! I need to see Anthony!" I commanded. "First Mr. Hecox, we need to fix your arm there." I looked over at my arm, nothing was wrong with it. I wanted to take me sheets off to go see Anthony, but I couldn't move it, my arm. "Whats wrong with it!?" I asked. He explained what happened to it, and how it was broken, and then we went through a long process of x-raying it, and putting wrap around it, and a huge cast on it. When I was done, I asked to see Melanie first, because I knew she would be less hurt. He took me in a wheelchair to see her, and she was awake, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey Mel." I said when he rolled me in. "Ian!" She yelled. I slowly stood up, walked to her, and hugged her. I was so happy to see her alive and well. "You feel okay babe?" I asked. "Ya." She kissed my cheek. "But...i'm not sure about Anthony." She said. "Wait...what do you mean?""I went to visit both of you while you where asleep. Actually I just got back from seeing Anthony." What was wrong with Anthony!? I quickly went back to my wheelchair and told the doctor to take me too him. "I love you Mel, see you soon." I said. "I love you too." She smiled. We rolled down to Anthony's room and he was asleep. He looked alright. I smiled, and knew he was alive. "So doctor, when do you think he's going to wake up? I can't wait to see how he's doing." I asked Anthony's doctor. He frowned. "I'm sorry, but your friend won't be waking up for long." He said.

What?

What the hell does that mean!

"What...do you mean doctor?" I got up and went over to Anthony, and that's where I saw all of his huge cuts, and his head...god I can't even look at his head. It was torn, and I couldn't even think about it. "Your friend is in a stage 1 coma." The doctor said.

_No._

No, no, no, no, no!

He didn't say it. Shake it off Ian, and wake up. It's a nightmare and you know it is. "It will be unpredictable when Mr. Padilla wake up, he hit his head pretty hard. Your very lucky he is alive." He said. Maybe...it wasn't a dream. I teared up, and both doctors left the room. "Hey man, how you holding up?" I knew he wouldn't answer. I grabbed his hand, and closed my eyes. _I want it to be all over. _I told myself. Anthony's voice filled my head, the voice he had whenever he was around Kalel. Oh my god, Kalel. How was she going to handle this? Right when I let go of his hand and opened my eyes, Kalel walked into the room. "Hey Ian. I can see your feeling better." She smiled. "Uh..." I started, but she cut me off. "I visited you, Anthony, and Melanie yesterday. "Yesterday?" I asked. "Yep," she said, "You guys were asleep for a day, Mel woke up first, then I guess you." She looked at Anthony. "It was bad." I looked back over at her. "What was?" Did she...see the crash? "I was there yesterday, after seeing it on the news at my house." She stated. Oh... "Well, I should go." I said. The doctor peeked in, and Kalel told him everything was fine. I was confused. "You can stay Ian." She told me. "No, really. I think I'll be visiting him more, and you guys need alone time. She frowned, "Okay." I walked up to her. "I'm so sorry Kalel." And I looked into her eyes, the beautiful green eyes glimmered in the light from the room. "Anthony's really lucky".

**Kalel's POV**

Anthony was still asleep, and I couldn't help but think about what Ian said. If Anthony's lucky, why would he be here? I could have done something, I don't know what...but something. I miss him so much. For him to wake up would be the best birthday present ever...but I feel like i'm going to receive a late birthday gift. I frowned, kissed Anthony, and stood up. I...

_"I love you Anthony."_

I always wanted to say it, but the first time he didn't hear it.

The rest of the afternoon, I had tears rolling down my cheeks, as I watched some of his Smosh videos.

_"Anthony, this isn't the end, trust me."_

The next day, I couldn't get the urge to go back, and see Anthony in pain, asleep...it was so bad. I cried just at the though of it. Right when I started to watch a Smosh video, Ian called me. How does he know my phone number? "Hi Ian...How do you know my phone number?" I spoke my mind as I answered. "Oh, I just looked on Anthony's phone...but, anyway, I wanted you to come over to help with something. It's Thursday, and...we don't have all the recordings for tomorrows Smosh video...so we have to tell everyone. I can't do it alone, it's to much." I heard him tear up. Well, I couldn't say no? God... "Okay." I finally said. When I drove over to the Smosh house Ian was already in front of a camera, getting ready. "You ready? I asked after he sat down from opening the door. "Yah." We sat down, and started the video.

"Hey guys, it's Ian, and this is Anthony's fr-...girlfriend, Kalel." He said.

I stared at him for a little bit, and looked at the camera. "Yah, and...we've got some bad news."

Ian started to say, "We can't film the Smosh video for tomorrow, because...Anthony..." but he just couldn't finish it.

I looked into his blue, lonely eyes...and I couldn't help it. They were so sad, scared...I started to ball out my eyes, and Ian cried a little too, and he pulled me in closer, and hugged me while I got tears all over his gray sweatshirt. We couldn't do it. We...couldn't live through Anthony sitting there, asleep for as long as he will be. Ian sat up and I did too, and I knew I had to finish the video.

"Anthony was hurt, pretty badly, and is in the hospital. But, don't worry guys, he'll get better." I put on a fake smile, and turned of the camera. "We don't need to edit Ian, I can just upload it pretty quickly.""No, i'll edit and upload, it will only take 30 minutes." He told me. Anthony is so lucky to have a best friend like Ian...

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did give it a big nice review, thanks for reading!

Also, sorry, it wasn't as long as I expected, but...it's the forth of July, and it's getting in the way! Anyway, thanks.

BAI!

Nope. Not going to even try.

(P.S If you were confused, it started with Anthony after the coma, and it was coming back to him before he woke up, it will be like that for awhile, and then we'll go back to him waking up. You will also know what he is dreaming and thinking while asleep! :3)


	7. -Note- 7-4-13

Hey guys! I just want to say to ALL of you, Happy Forth of July, and thanks for reading!

You all mean a lot to me, and I appreciate you so much. **3**

-Syd


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1 (Warning: REALLY SHORT)

Hey guys! So, actually...I was working on part of my story yesterday, and I decided to go to bed, because it was midnight. I didn't have to save it, because It would pop right back up every time. BUT SOMEHOW, it didn't, and got deleted! So, this chapter will be pretty short...so sorry! But I will post sooner next time then I usually would, but I do have a job. A pet-sitting job, and I have to go to a house for 1 hour each day two times. I do have a life! :P I also have this habit of pushing things away, and not finishing what I start because I want to do something I enjoy more. In my case, it's watching YouTube. It's a horrible habit, and I will fix it. But for now, let's start!

* * *

Left off: Anthony is lucky to have a friend like Ian...

(This chapter will be MYSTERIOUS! :P Piece things together along the way, and tell me what you think is happening in the reviews please.)

* * *

-Chapter 6-

_The game was over just a little bit after that, and they decided to skip Jovenshire's punishment to take me home. _

_We walked to the front door, when I bumped into someone, but Ian kept his grip on my waist to make sure I didn't fall. _

_The person I bumped into stepped back. "Oh, i'm so sorry!" She whined. _

_I looked up and saw her. She was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. _

_She had light brown hair _(At the time)_, and really pretty eyes, but she had circle lenses on, so they were purple with a little black. _

_"Sorry." I whispered. _

_"I'm Kalel. Uh, Kalel Cullen." She said shyly. _

_"I'm Ant-", "Anthony Padilla. I know, I've seen you on youtube." _

_Wow, she knew who I was, cool. But that didn't matter, I knew I would see this girl again._

_I felt something inside me, like it was fate, something that meant to really happen._

_Or I am just really freaking dizzy an tired to know the difference between fate and realty right now._

_I shook her hand, and told Ian to let me go._

_When he let me go, all I heard was..._

_"Where am I?"_

_I said It, and I realized I had fallen asleep..._

_I saw Kalel, in her outfit she wore when she met me. She wasn't crying, and we weren't at her or my house._

Kalel's POV

It has been 1 month already, and I felt like there was a time stop and then it sped up. Anthony was still asleep, but things had piled down. Ian and I grew close as friends. With that I saw Melanie and Ian pulling farther away. Everything was just weird. Plain weird. I went to see Anthony today, and...that was weird too. I feel like the whole time I am talking to myself. You would think I would feel like I was talking to his heart and all that s***, but...I didn't feel it. His eyes, they always sparkled, and with them closed...the spark was gone. But let's not make this into a s***ty dramatic romance novel. I mean, it's real life. You know?

"Hey Anthony," I said, "How ya doing?" What was the use? He couldn't hear me, and I couldn't hear him. It was the most quiet it had ever been. Maybe it wasn't any use coming to see him either. "Don't say that..." I told myself out loud. A fight occurred with the inside and outside me, and luckily the outside me won. "Um, Anthony. What do you think of my outfit? It's the one I wore when I met you." I spoke. I smiled, pretending he said, "Awwww, thanks for wearing it Kal! I love it." I was smiling, but my heart was crying.

When I got to my house, I called Ian, wondering what to do, because I was freaking bored. Without Anthony I don't have anything to do. _"I need a cat"_ I told myself. Man do I love cats. Anyway, Ian didn't pick-up, so I called his home phone. He didn't answer that either, so I got kinda worried. I walked downstairs, to go get in my car and help him with any Smosh work he needs help on, but I heard something. "Hello?" I asked, "Is anyone there?" Then I heard something smash. Oh god, someone is in my house...

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slowly walked around. I am scared as f*** right now. Who the heck is in my house? "Is anyone there?" I whispered. Footsteps came closer and closer to me. It was to dark to see anything, so I just squatted and looked around. _What is happening...and why is it happening so fast?_ I told myself. Then, I saw a shadow.

_I am going to die, I know it._

**_TBC_**

* * *

Okay, I think in every chapter I say I am sorry it is short. This time, it was my shortest chapter. But, I'm not going to say sorry :P I mean, it's how short I write! Anyway, this is a 2 part chapter so it would make sence. The new chapter will be on Thursday, so thanks for reading! Make sure to review and tell me what you think is happening with the shadow and Anthony! Bye...

NOPE!

-Sydney


	9. Chapter 6, Part 2

Hey guys! So, as you know...I talk A LOT...about length of chapters. I make excuses for short ones, say my medium length ones are long. GRRRR! It's my least favorite thing about myself. So for you guys, I am going to make the NEXT chapter mega long, I promise! Also, I am up to 300 views! I am really thankful for all of my viewers, and I love you all. Even people from India are reading this, and they are all the way across the world. Thank you guys! 3 Hope you like it, and...enjoy!

* * *

Left off: _I am going to die, I know it._

* * *

-Chapter 6: Part 2!-

**Ian's POV**

I walked through the house, not seeing anyone. "Anyone home?" I whispered softly. No answer. I decided to look upstairs, to see if she just couldn't hear me, but when walking I tripped over something, and broke a plate. Uh...opes. Then, I heard something other then the plate falling. An annoying sound, like a knife coming out of a- Oh no. Does she think I am breaking in? "It's me, Ian." I mumbled. I guess I was to quiet...but I didn't want to wake her up. When I walked through the living room and to the kitchen, and saw a small shadow and stool there. She was holding a knife. "Kalel, it's me...Ian" I said, more louder. "Oh my god..." She said, "You scared me half to death!" "Sorry, your backdoor was open and I was wondering if anything was wrong." "Why are you here?" She asked. "Oh, I wanted to ask you for help on a video for Friday..." I stated. "Are you serious? And it's like what...Midnight!" She yelled. "Uh, ya...sorry." I repeated. I walked over to her and helped her stand up, taking the knife out of her hands and setting it on the counter. "You okay? Your still shaking" I worried. "Ya, I'm fine..." She looked into my eyes, and I saw how beautiful they were, without her colored contact lenses. They sparkled in the moonlight, and she looked absolutely beautiful, but afraid. I scared her, and I felt bad. We pressed lips against each other, and I felt a spark. Her lips were warm, and it felt so good. Oh...god no. She's Anthony's girlfriend. The guy in a coma. I can't do this to him. What if he wakes up? What if this goes farther? I backed up, looking at her. "Bye" I said, brushing her hair out of her face and leaving, quickly.

**-?-**

_"Hey Hill, can we sit?" I was nervous, but excited._

_"Of course." She smiled and we sat on the swings._

_How am I gonna do this? I asked myself._

_I took out my Ipod and scrolled down the list of songs, not finding what I need._

_"Watcha' 'doin babe?" She asked me._

_I found the song, and turned it on._

_"I want to hold your hand" by the Beatles. The perfect choice, for the perfect girl._

_"Hillary, I have liked you for so long, and now I really think I love you." I told her._

_She smiled, and I held out my hand._

_"Can I have this dance?" I asked her, and she nodded._

_"You may indeed." She giggled, putting her hand in mine._

_I got a better grip on her hand, and we got up and started dancing._

_"I want to hold your handdd..." I sung, and she chuckled some more._

_"Hillary...I love you."_

No. I don't.

**Kalel's POV**

It had been probably about 2 months after Ian kissed me, and it was really awkward. He hadn't told Melanie, and I saw how guilty he looked whenever Melanie kissed him, or just even said a word to him. I felt super bad, so I needed to talk to him. I decided to after we went to see Anthony, so we grabbed our things and left. When we got to the hospital, the doctor told us that Anthony was doing way better then before, so I was happy about that. But I just couldn't keep my mind off the kiss, it was so...warm. I hate myself for saying that, because I love Anthony. The guy I am 5 feet away from. It feels so...guilty. Because I kissed back. We all sat down, Ian putting his hand over Melanie's neck. _"That could be me" _No! Don't say that! I felt like their was a devil me on my right shoulder and an angel me on the left. I was debating, conscious over conscious. But, something stopped me from fighting. Something...I didn't expect. The heart monitor hooked up to Anthony started beating faster and faster, until I saw him. His eyes open, trying to sit up, pushing his hands against the bed, looking frightened. I couldn't believe it...Anthony was awake. After 3 months, he woke up. "Where am I? Who are you!?" He yelled. I didn't know after being in a coma you could have so much energ- Wait, what? Who are you? "What do you mean who are you?" I asked. He got more riled up, and it really scared me. But, looking into his eyes...he looked more scared then me. "It's Kalel, Anthony...please calm down." I was so afraid, I wanted to calm him down. He looked at me for about 20 seconds, 20 seconds that felt like 20 years. I started to tear up, maybe he was remembering me. Until he said, "Why am I here!? Why am I in this room with 4 people I don't know!?" He didn't remember. What was happening? "Doctor, whyh doesn't he remember me?" I cried, wanting an answer. "It's not very often that after being in a coma they don't remember you, but it can happen." He stated. _No, no, no._ He remembers me. Of course he remembers me. He has too, I'm his girlfriend. "Anthony, please calm down." Ian said. Ian looked at me, and I looked at him. We didn't know what to do. We haven't told Melanie, now we have to worry about how to even make him remember us? God...I just didn't know what to do. It was all to much. Suddenly after crying a lot, Anthony calmed down, and he talked to the doctor and us a little bit. We talked for maybe 5 minutes, but Anthony started to close his eyes. "No, Anthony...don't close your eyes." I didn't want to loose him. The doctor started talking, "He may need some rest, he doesn't have much energy after being all riled up." I looked at him, and Anthony closed his eyes. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember the day I bumped into him at e3, and it was love at first sight. He doesn't remember when we actually knew each other were the one, and kissed for the first time. He doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't...remember...me.

When we got to Ian's house to start working on a new Update for a smosh video, it was awkward. Really awkward. We walked inside, and into the editing room. "Ian, we need to talk." I stated firmly. "I know." He said. "Why haven't you told Melanie we kissed?" I asked. "I don't know, I just can't get the nerve to tell the girl that I have been dating for 3 years that I kissed another girl. How would she react? I mean, think about it. I am in love with her, and I don't want to loose her.""Then why the heck did you kiss me!" I said, getting a little to riled up. "You don't have to yell, you did kiss back!" He softly shouted. "Well, I didn't know what to do, don't go blaming it on me.""Okay, we don't hav-" He started, but I cut him off. "You know, you are really inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Do you know how I feel with Anthony not remembering me, our love! It's so damn frustrating!""Woah, Kalel! I feel sad too! You aren't the only one!" He frowned. "I can't do it. You need to tell Melanie, before she finds out from someone else." I said, thinking about telling her. "You wouldn't f*****g dare!"He yelled, "Get out Kalel. I can do the f******g video myself!" I looked at him, and started to rile up more, but more with fear, and guilt. I ran over to him, and kissed him. God no, I didn't do it. I didn't just kiss Ian, again. I backed off, and looked at his face. I started to ball my eyes out, and we calmed down. He pulled me into a hug, and I finally had a shoulder to cry on. I's weird how fast a fight can escalate...and a story like my life can be read quickly...

* * *

The only reason this chapter is short, is because if you put part 1 and 2 together, it creats a long chapter...so ya. The next chapter will be next week, hoping Wednesday...and it will be super long :P Anyway, my school is a little sucky...and we have a REALLY REALLY short summer, so I go back in 10 days. Ikr, sucks! So, basing on that...I won't be on as much. Anyway review, and thanks for reading! Bye...

You know...I should even say anything anymore here.

-Blank Screen- :P


	10. Chapter 7 (Long chapter!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or Kalel Cullen.**

***Please read!***

**Hey guys! So, today I am really excited, because I am starting my 5-day-challenge to really, actually challenge myself, and see how much I can focus. I will be writing this chapter for 5 days, so this will start on Friday, being posted on Tuesday. One part of writing this actually gave me this disgusting feeling in my stomach, and I felt evil! SO WAIT FOR THAT! Also, I have also noticed that most of the writers on here kind of make the conversations into little tiny paragraphs, so I am going to do that too. Hope you like it, and please review and give me ideas of what I should do next. I do want to tell you something exciting though. Yesterday, I decided I wanted to keep this story going for awhile, so...I ALREADY started writing the sequel! Honestly, I think this story will be 13 or 14 chapters long, if that is okay with you! But remember, combining the sequel it will probably be like 40 chapters! Anyway, Enjoy! (This will be my chapter for a 500 views Thank you!)**

**(Note: I am adding this on Monday, because it's summer, and I didn't have time to write. I went to a friends house for the whole day! Dangit. I really wanted to write each day SO BADLY! Oh well, read on child :P!)**

* * *

**Left off:** _It's weird how fast a fight can escalate...and a story like my life can be read quickly..._

* * *

_-Chapter 7: Mega-Long chapter to the rescue!-_

**Anthony's POV**

_"Hey Kalel, I need help with a Smosh video, can you come over and help?" Ian spoke over the phone._

_"Sure, can't wait!" She lied, knowing she needed to act happy these days._

_"Okay, see you ther- here." Ian corrected himself._

_Kalel drove over to Ian's house in a blue, new looking car, and walked up to the door._

_"Hey! Thanks for coming." He gestured a hand behind him, allowing her to come in._

_"Thanks, and no problem. I know it's hard to do all these updates, trying to be funny when you don't want to be." Kalel said._

_Ian put on a fake smile, "You know, Anthony is really lucky to have a girlfriend like you."_

_That came out quickly. "Uh, thanks?" Kalel smiled, accidentally saying it like it was a question._

_"Well, you know. Your smart, nice, pretty," He paused there, "And your funny."_

_"That means a lot. But why get all flirty? You have Melanie." Kalel giggled._

_Ian chuckled. "Because, what I said is true." Kalel looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight coming through the red, clear looking curtains._

_He looked lonely...like he didn't want to be with Melanie, but...he also looked like he wanted to be with the person sitting in front of him._

_Ian had been jealous the past 3 months, jealous of what Kalel and Anthony had._

_Melanie and Ian hadn't been connecting very often. They would get sidetracked when talking to each other, and never carried the conversation on. He wanted Kalel._

_Ian looked at her beautiful face, and want to kiss her so bad. All of the sudden, his dark pink lips, and her light pink lips touched. I swear you could hear a pin drop._

I woke up, being a little scared of what happened. What the hell was that! I felt like something was wrong with it though. Like, I didn't want them to kiss. Like...something was wrong. I shouldn't pay attention to it though, it doesn't even matter, because I don't even know them.

* * *

**Kalel's POV**

I pushed my hands off of Ian's lap to support my weight. "What are we doing Ian, I have Anthony."

He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Why? He doesn't remember you anyway." He said. "Oh, come on. Don't pull that card." I stated firmly. "You say that like it's an everyday saying. 'It's the alligators fault, he doesn't even love you!' Oh come on, don't pull that card!" He mimicked an average teenager.

"You are so weird Ian." I chuckled, "But seriously, what if he remembers? I want him back, and you know that. I can't do this to him. Please Ian." "Okay, I agree. I might be the worst friend ever though." He frowned. "Why?" I asked him, and he paused and sighed.

"Let's see...I kissed his girlfriend twice? Not to mention I barely ever see him anymore." I stared at him. "Come on, don't beat your self up." I told Ian. "If you say so...but you know, life can go so quickly. I though it was impossible from one minute your friends awake from a coma, then you kissed his girlfriend, and then your basically 'Breaking up' with her?" He said. I smiled.

"You know, we aren't really breaking up," I stated, "We were never really dating. We were just being stupid, because we were sad. I honestly think it's normal."  
It was silent for a minute. "Anyway, great job on the video. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow." I stood up, and walked out the door.

"Hey Anthony." I said, walking into his room with little enthusiasm.

Every time I walked in, he looked like he didn't want to see me, and it was like a knife was being stabbed into my heart.

"Hey," He paused, trying to remember my name one more time, "Kalel, I hope that's the last time I have to try to remember." Does he mean he doesn't want to see me anymore?

I guess my feelings showed, be he said, "Oh, I don't mean it like that. I mean I hope that I can remember your name next time right away." I smiled, Luckly he want's to remember my name.  
"So, it's been 2 weeks. Do you when I get out of here?" He asked. That was a good question.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He frowned, and that's when the doctor came in. "I can answer your question," He looked at some sort of chart, probably Anthony's health chart, "Actually, tomorrow. You have been really lucky Mr. Padilla. You hit your head when you flew into the window, and you got many cuts and stitches, but really your head is the only thing keeping you here longer." Anthony smiled.

"Thank god, I can go..home." His expression was blank. "Wait, were am I going to go? I have no idea where I lived." He said it in a specific voice, like he was acting stupid.  
I grinned. "You live with Ian." I said. He looked kind of sad, yet happy at the same time. "Don't worry, Ian is a great guy. Better then you think." Then, I though of how we kissed.

When would I tell Anthony that his girlfriend, that he doesn't even love anymore, kissed his best friend, who he doesn't care for much. You know, when you put it that way, it doesn't really matter, because he won't care.

"Well, Ill just give Anthony his medicine and let you two talk!" He grabbed the bottle out of his pocket, put the medicine through a tube, and walked out of the room.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked. I don't know why, but this question worried me. He doesn't really care how I am doing, I can just see it! "Fine, thanks. I want to ask how you are doing, but I can see through your chart, your doing fine." He frowned. "Well, health wise. But, I really just wish I knew everything I did before. You look like you have an easy life, stating that I probably did too." He was wrong, because no-a-days my life wasn't very easy. I put on a fake smile, and we talked about a bunch of things, like Smosh, and our first date.

"Did...did we really love each other?" He asked. This question broke my heart, him not knowing how much I wanted to tell him that I loved him those days. "Yep." I help back tears, wanting to ball my eyes out.  
He started to close his eyes, so I figured I should leave. I got up. "Bye Anthony." When I started walking out the door, he stopped me. "Wait!" He softly shouted. "Yah?" I turned around. "...By Kalel."

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Today was the day. Anthony was finally coming home, and I was thrilled. Kalel and I decided to edit the Smosh video we made, and we watched it. It absolutely sucked. We posted it, and got all these comments, and it was so annoying.

_R918Smosher_

_"Where the hell is Anthony!"_  
_57 likes._

_Rose Wildon_

_"Kalel sucks at acting."_

_2 Likes._

It was super annoying, but we ignored all of them, and drove to the hospital.  
When we got their, Anthony was still in bed, but was awake.

"Hey guys." Anthony said. "Okay Anthony, time to get up." The doctor said. Anthony sighed, as if he didn't want to. The doctor helped him sit up, shifted Anthony to the side, and Anthony's legs dangled off the side of the bed. "Okay," The doctor said, "1...2...3!" And Anthony stood up. I guess it was his first time standing. He wobbled around a bit, and then sat back down, putting his elbow on his leg and hand on his head.

"Anthony, for the next couple of months, you might faint, get dizzy when you stand up, or have your eyes black out a little bit. When you hit the glass, it hit a nerve in your brain to help you balance. It helps to just sit up before you get right up." Anthony frowned, and stood back up.

The doctor handed him his crutches, and Anthony was all set and ready.

"You ready dude?" I asked Anthony. He smiled. "Ya, I think." The doctor nodded his head, and we walked to the check out desk. We finally got checked out, and the doctor handed him his prescription. We said out good-bye's and left.

"How are you feeling, you know, standing up and going outside for the first time?" Kalel asked, finally saying something after the whole trip to the hospital.

"Good." Anthony mumbled. We stayed silent. Actually, until we got home.

"So, this is the place!" I shouted, while unlocking the door and stepping inside. Anthony looked confused, yet happy.

"Comfy!" Anthony giggled, me and Kalel joining along. "So, Anthony, I want to show you something." I stated. He looked a little scared. "Don't worry, it's just a video." I said. "Okay." Anthony agreed.  
We walked into our editing room, and I went to our Smosh channel. "Whats this?" Anthony said, even seeing a picture of himself. "You never really got the chance to see your self in the mirror, didn't you?" I asked. He shook his head saying 'Nope'. "Well, that's you." I pointed to the picture of him from 7 months ago. "Damn, i'm hot." Anthony said in a low voice. Kalel giggled, walking into the room.  
"Yes you are." She said, and Anthony smiled. "Shall we take you on a tour of the house?" I gestured.

"Okay." Anthony agreed, with no enthusiasm. Kalel and I went through the house, showing Anthony all of his things. Luckily Kalel remember everything in the house, because she had been here so much.

"That's it!" Kalel spat out. "Cool." Anthony said. Again, he had no enthusiasm. "I've got this vibe that you don't like being here." I told him, and he put on a fake smile. "What, no." He lied, and Kalel slightly chuckled. It was nice to have part of the old Anthony back.

"So, what now?" Anthony questioned. I paused for a minute. "Oh, ya! I forgot to show you the thing." I rushed into the editing room, with Kalel and Anthony following along. I sat him down, and went back to YouTube. I clicked the top right corner and went to our channel. "I already saw this." He stated. "Wait," I clicked on a playlist for 'Play all', "There." I skipped the ones Kalel and I shot, and went to the most recent video that Anthony was in, "My New Hot Girlfriend". The video played through, and Anthony was silent the whole time. What does he think?

"What do you think?" I spoke my mind. "What am I supposed to think? I don't remember doing any of it, and honestly I think it was stupid." I frowned. Why would he call it stupid? He did it. My showed, and Anthony frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I...I just...It just that when I don't remember things I get mad. Like I want to remember them so bad, I start hating it. It's pretty cool I guess, I just think I really sucked at acting." I grinned, and Kalel giggled. "Psh," I said, "You were better then I was!"  
"Well, watch as many as you'd like, and come and get us when you get bored or something. Later we can go get something to eat." I added. Anthony nodded, and Kalel and I walked out of the room. Maybe this was going to work out...

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

Kalel and Ian walked out of the room, and I went to the most recent videos. "What is this?" I clicked on a video titled, "ANNOYING GIRLFRIENDS!" There was an advertisement before the video, so I scrolled down to the top comments.

_R918Smosher_

_"Where the hell is Anthony!"_

_175 Likes._

_SmoshCassie1_

_"Hey, don't be so rude! It's her first time acting. Also, where is Anthony?"_

_6 Likes, in reply to Rose Wildon (Show the comment)_

Wait...they are talking about me right? Ya, duh. Good thing I remembered my own name. But, why do they like me so much? I'm just a regular, boring guy. Then I saw how many views there were. 8,000,000! Woah, that is a lot! I scrolled through the page, and clicked back to the channel, looking around. I saw a button with the number '7,410,376'. What does that mean?

I got up, and walked out in the living room and saw Ian and Kalel whispering. "Uh..." I started. They turned over to me. "Oh, hey." Kalel said.

"What's up?" Ian asked. I sighed. "Why is everyone asking were I am? And, what is that anyway?" I questioned, wanting a good answer. Ian turned to Kalel, and Kalel looked at me. "Well, 'That' is YouTube, a place were a bunch of people can post videos for anyone to see. You and Ian are one of the most famous channels on it." Kalel said. "And, everyone is asking were you are because they are worried...I guess." Ian added.

"So, let's show them me." I though of. Kalel and Ian exchanged glances one more time. "But...how would we let down 7 million people by telling them that their favorite YouTuber lost his memory and doesn't remember any of it?" Ian said. "Well, how else would we tell them?" I asked. "Well, I guess..." Kalel told Ian. Ian sighed. We walked into the room with the camera, and grabbed it, putting it on the tabel in the kitchen.

"What are we going to say?" Ian whined. "Well, you can start of with an Intro I guess, and then say that I had an accident." I said. "And then Anthony can say that he got hit in the head and doesn't remember anything!" Kalel and I smiled. Ian grumbled, "Guys, it's not that easy!" "Do you have a better idea?" Kalel asked me. Ian was silent. "That's what we though." I mumbled. Kalel walked over to the camera, and Ian and I sat on the couch. "And, action!" Kalel giggled.  
"Hey guys! I know it's not like us to post a video randomly on Smosh that's not on Friday, but we have some bad news, "Ian started. "About a few months ago, I got into a car accident, and was...let's just say put into the hospital for 3 months, up until yesterday." I frowned, remembering what the doctor told me about the accident.

They both paused for a second. "Anthony hit his head during it, and he lost his memory, which really sucks. Luckily, he gets to use these bad boys!" Ian grabbed my crutches, adding some humor into the video. Ian looked at me, wondering how he was going to end the video. "Uh...so, really that's it I guess? See you guys later." I ended, and Kalel turned off the camera. "They aren't going to believe us." Ian said, really knowing our fans. "Yes, they will." I disagreed. We went to the editing room again, editing the video for 10 minutes. "Okay. Here we go..." Ian clicked Upload, and the video started uploading.

"You really think they are going to believe this?" Ian said. "Sure they will." Kalel and I smiled.

We all walked out of the room, waiting for the video to upload. "What NOW?" I added enthusiasm. Ian sighed again, "I don't know, we can film a lunchtime with Smosh?" Ian mentioned. I was confused. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "Never mind." Ian regretted.

"No, it's fine. We can try, right? I'm just going to guess that since we are smosh, we go get food and eat it in front of the camera, right?" I guessed.

Ian nodded, "Kind of. But, if you really want to, we can try."

"Wait, what about me?" Kalel mentioned. "You'll be our guest star!" Ian chuckled. "Awesome!" Kalel jumped up and down, really excitedly.

We walked out the door and got in the car, with Kalel in the back seat, and Ian driving. He turned on the camera, and started talking. "Hey guys! Today, we are getting..." He turned the camera towards me, lip-syncing the word "Mexican food." I knew I had to be funny, so I made drum noises, failing. "_Mexican food!_" I yelled.

"That was a fail of a drum." Ian murmured. "Psh, like you could do better." He quickly turned the camera towards Kalel. "With our guest, Kalel Cullen! She is well known as..." He started.  
"Wonderland Wardrobe in the FFLESHHH!" Kalel finished, posing.  
"So, Kalel, what is your favorite Smosh Shirt?" Ian asked Kalel, trying to drive while holding it. I took the camera from him, and put it back on Kalel. "This bad b***h right here!" She pointed took of here over shirt and pointed to a smosh shirt." Ian whispered "Shameless Self-Promotion", and for I second I didn't know what he was talking about, then I knew it.  
I fake sighed, and shook my head. "Shameless self-promotion." Ian told me to turn of the camera, so I did.

"You are doing EXCELLENTO!" Ian yelled in a horrible Italian accent. "Man, you are so racist." I said and Kalel giggled.

"So, what else do we have to do?" I asked Ian. "Well, " He prompted, "We will turn it on as we get into the drive-through, and sing a song called "Waiting in the drive-through." He sang the song for me.

_Waiting in the drive-through!_

_Waiting in the drive through!_

_Wtf was that?_ I told myself, laughing out load of my thoughts. Ian shook his head. "Then, we will go home, and sit down, have a convo, then here comes to BIG part!" He got excited. This wasn't good...  
"Finding. Twitter. Questions." He said in a serious voice. Twitter? What was that? "Twitter is a site to you know, say what you are doing everyday of your life." He read my mind. We will have Kalel read them, since she is our guest, and you will sing the song." Kalel smiled, and Ian started singing. Dear god no...

_Finding Twitter Questions!_

_Finding Twitter Questions!_

He did a dance too. "That's exactly what you do." He told me, and I laughed my ass off. "If you sa-" He interrupted me. "Turn the camera on!" I did what he said.  
"Now, we are in the BELOVED driveway!" Ian said. "Oh my god, it's so damn beautiful." Kalel shed fake tears.

Kalel, Ian, and I started gasping, then...

_"Waiting in the drive-through!_

_Waiting in the drive through!"_

We all shouted. "I think that is the full chorused song!" Kalel excitingly mentioned.  
"It's also very beautiful..." Ian mimicked Kalel from earlier. We grabbed our food, and headed out of the drive-way. Ian turned the camera off for me, and told me, "Also, we are going to turn it on in the drive-way, and when we go up, you are going to say 'Look, there is barber shop-pole snuggling with wheelchair. ', and then Kalel and I say 'Damn you barber shop-pole!', okay?" He asked. "Got it!" Man, why is this "Lunchtime" thing so weird. God, I guess I was really weird.

We backed up into the drive-way, and I turned on the camera. "Look, there is barber shop-pole snuggling with wheelchair." I said, doing what Ian told me to do again. "Damn you barber shop pole!" Ian and Kalel raised their voices in unison. We walked inside and sat down, puttinng our food on the table.  
"TACOS TO THE RESCUE!" I screamed in a 'what I though' was super hero voice. For awhile, we talked, we were all funny, and then it got to FTQ time. I sighed, raised my arm, got out my phone, and sang:

_"Finding Twitter Questions!_

_Finding Twitter Questions!"_

Ian stated Kalel was going to read the questions because she was the guest, and I handed her my phone. She scrolled down the questions for today, and she never once stopped to read a questions. Basically it wasn't "Finding twitter questions" it was "Scanning twitter questions". "Why aren't you reading anything?" I asked. She paused and looked at me.

"Because they are all from uploading the video earlier today, either saying 'Lol, great prank! You guys are great at acting :P' or 'Omg, are you joking or not?' Not one of them ACTUALLY believed you guys." Ian and I frowned.

"God, I knew it!" Ian yelled in frustration. Well, do we have to prove it to them?" Ian questioned. "Yah, maybe we can do a live show telling them to ask questions or something, and Anthony really proving it." Kalel suggested. All of the random thrown around talk about was making me mad. "Well, do we have to really even TALK about it?" I turned of the camera and walked to my room, leaving Kalel and Ian at the table.

I jumped on the bed, laying down. Kalel walked in, without Ian, and sat on the bed. "You know you are in Ian's room, right?" She said, me frowning. "Nope, but whatever.""I'm sorry, I know we are throwing the subject around like trash, but sometimes we can't just leave it alone. How else are you fans going to know? They can't just wait for videos or something." Kalel was right, I was over-reacting. "Sorry, I guess we do have to do a live show or something," I sat up, "But, you have no idea how hard it is to not remember anything you are around." She frowned, and we both got up.

"Well, let's go finish the video, shall we?" I said, walking out with Kalel. We sat down at the table, and Ian smiled. "Are you ready?" He looked at me, and I nodded turning the camera back on.

"_ Bttfmartybro_ asks: _ SmoshAnthony_, what would you do with _ SmoshIan's_ dead body? And why?" Kalel stared at me. "Um...well, I think we should keep this PG." I joked, and Ian spat out his food, then did a slow-mo sexy dance, and I flipped my hair.

"And by that I mean feed it to a lion." I stated, ending the joke. "_ monty991708_ asks: If you had to creat a video game, what would it be and what would you name it. Well, I would name it Cat maker, and let it make cats. I firetrukin' love cats." Kalel said, daydreaming about cats.

"LAME!," Ian yelled, "How about Head Exploder where you explode heads. Way f*****g better."

We laughed. Ian took the camera, and turned it towards Kalel. "What would you rate this meal?"

She made a drum on the table, and finally said, "20 headless Ian's out of 28!"  
Ian put the camera back on him and made a fake crying noise, "Bye..." He turned the camera towards me, and whispers "Bi***".

"Bit**!" I said, while Ian turned the camera off.

"We, my friend, just finished LUNCHTIME WITH SMOSH!" He excitedly yelled. I smiled, thinking I did pretty well. "So, what about that live stream?" I asked, with no expression. "Are you sure?" Kalel and Ian questioned me together. I nodded my head, and Ian grabbed the computer.

"Basically, we are just doing a live-stream, telling the people to ask comments, and you try answer them? They aren't going to believe us." Ian said, clicking a few buttons. "We should give it a try." I told him. "Better then nothing!" Kalel added. Ian found the button for live-streaming. He looked at Kalel and I, and we nodded. In a flash, we were doing a live stream.

"Hey guys! So, you know the video of us saying Anthony got in an accident. Well, lot's of you didn't believe us, and...it was true, he did loose his memory." Ian said straight to the camera. "So, we are doing a live stream were you ask questions, and Anthony tries to answer them to prove it." Kalel coughed, and I smiled. "Ask away, we already have 10 viewers!"

Soon 10 became 50, then 500, and soon to be 1,000,000. "Okay, who is Charlie?" I told myself, looking back into the webcam. "I know you guys might not believe me, but I really don't know." I stared at the comments, and all I got was "HAHA! FAKER!" or "You are so lying Anthony!" It was no use, just like Ian said.

"See, I told you it was no use." Ian pointed out to us, and Kalel and I frowned. "What can we do to make you believe us?" Kalel asked, and that was when comment's flooded in. "Um, someone says we can wait till vid-con, and then prove it." Ian suggested. "What the hell is vidcon?" I questioned, and he laughed. "It's a convention that were lots of people like us, on YouTube, go and meet fans." I nodded, and asked him when it was. "Actually, it's in a week, but we never really got to talk about it, because now it didn't really matter." We all looked into the webcam. "How convenient." We said in sync. "So guys, I guess we can do that. Kalel can film us if that's okay with you." I asked Kalel, and she agreed. "Well, I guess this was no use. See you guys next week at vidcon!" Ian turned of the video, and I slumped down in my seat. "That was stupid." I murmured.

"Ah, vidcon is going to suck." Kalel joined me in the "Slumping process". "Why?" Ian questioned Kalel's statement. "Because no one is going to believe us, and if some people do, all they will do is give Anthony sympathy, and not pay any attention to us." She's got a good point.

"Well, we can get through it." Ian told us. We all got up from our seats, when a phone started ringing. "Um, I'll get it I guess." I told them. Ian and Kalel ignored me, and started whispering. Whatever. I grabbed the phone, and answered the call. "Hello?" I asked the person into the phone. "Anthony, you haven't answered any of my f***** calls. What the hell is up?" A lady spoke into the phone. Who does this person think they are?

"You might have the wrong number." "Anthony, you ... you know who I am, so...so you better tell me what's up!" She sounded a little dizzy. "Listen, whoever you are, I don't know you, so calm down!" "What do you mean you don't know me you f*****g bi***!" I wasn't in the mood to talk to whoever was on the phone, and I couldn't get riled up, so I hung up.

"Crazy Bi***."

* * *

It was the day. Kalel, Ian, and I were going to vidcon, and we weren't excited. "Are you guys ready?" Ian yelled through the hallways.

"Ya!" I yelled back, and Kalel sighed beside me. "I think it's pretty obvious I am ready, because I went to my house to pack!" Kalel screamed at Ian, and through her arms out, accidentally hitting me in the head. "WHATEVER." He sighed in frustration. I rubbed my forehead, and Kalel apologized.

We all gathered in the living room, when my head started to ache and my leg started hurting. "Ow..." I whispered, rubbing my head and stretching my leg. "You okay?" Ian asked in all seriousness. "You should really use your crutches more often." Kalel added. "I'm okay, I just need to take my pills." I walked into the bathroom, and took out my pills. I hated taking these, but I needed to take them. I took two out of the bottle, and got ready to swig them, when I started getting a little bit dizzy. I bent down putting my head through my arms and my four-arms on the tip of the sink. _What the hell is happening?_ The light started to dim a little bit, and I felt sick to my stomach. The feeling poured into my stomach and throughout me, and I felt like I was going to pass out, when Ian walked in. "Woah man, what's up!? Are you okay?," He worried. "KALEL!" He yelled, and Kalel came rushing in. "Oh my god. Anthony, are you okay?" I didn't feel like talking right now, I just wanted to sleep and make this disgusting feeling go away, waking up and feeling nothing. "What the hell do we do?" Ian whispered to Kalel. "Should we take him to the hospital? I mean, we can't go to vidcon now!" That made me feel horrible, because I wanted to go and meet my "fans". "No...we, we can..go." I managed to whisper. "Anthony, no-" Kalel started, but I interrupted her. "Yes." I pushed my hands off of the sink, and stood up a little bit. The light got brighter, and I got dizzier, to the part were I almost passed out, until Ian caught me. "Dude, we are taking you to the hospital." Ian told me. "No, i'm...fine." I regained my balance on my own, and grabbed the pills. "Anthony, you shouldn't be taking pills if you are sick like this." I ignored Kalel, put the pills in my mouth, and drank the water. My sight cleared up, but I was still pretty dizzy, and my leg still hurt. I limped out of the bathroom, almost loosing my balance, like I was on old, hospitalized man. I made it to the couch with Kalel and Ian following behind and we sat down. "What caused this?" Kalel asked me. Why would I know!? "I don't know." She sighed, and Ian got up. He disappeared out of nowhere, but In another minute he was back, with a paper in hand. "Well, the doctor said something like this would only happen if you get really mad, or hit your head. "I don't recall be-being mad...but..." I started, and Kalel cut me off by saying, "I accidentally hit him in the head with my arm." Kalel pointed out, and Ian looked closer at the paper, while I got less dizzy, but held my head in my hands, my knees supporting my elbows. "He said that it takes a lot of power in a hit to cause something like this, so Anthony, you don't remember being mad at all?" Ian asked me, and I went through the days. "Well, about a week ago, I-I got a phone call from someone, and they got really pissed off at me, so I did at them." Ian was confused. "Then, why would it take a week to trigger this?" "Maybe the call wasn't powerful enough, so when I hit him in the head, it triggered it?" Kalel suggested. Ian shook his head up and down, and I laid my head back, not knowing the light was right above me. It hurt my eyes like hell, and made me way more dizzy. I moaned. Not to mention my head and leg still hurt pretty bad. I started to blank out. "Anthony? Are you okay!?" Kale shook me a little, and I didn't answer. The next minute, it was all black.

* * *

"Where...where am I?" I mumble while someone takes off my blindfold. "It doesn't really matter. What does matter, is I am here." No. No, no, no. It can't be her! My blindfold was all the way off, and the light fixture hurt my eyes a little bit. It was too blurry, but soon I could see her. She was wearing barely any clothes, but enough to cover up a little. Kind of, let's guess...what A stripper would wear. I looked up, just a tiny bit, and saw her face. Her f***ing messed up face, of course. Hillary. My ex-girlfriend was standing right in front of me.

"How did I get here?!" I asked in frustration, pulling the ropes that tied me up. "Well, let's see. I changed your pills into sleeping pills. I got you riled up on the phone. That's really about it, until I knocked your friends out and took you all here." She sighed. "When I figured out you lost your memory, I took it as the perfect chance to-" I cut her off. "What do you mean I LOST my memory?" She fake gasped. "Oh that's right! Maybe I did a little more then just give you a little sleeping pill. Maybe...I hit you on the head a couple of times. Played some certain music...and gave you one more little pill, but, you know, whatever!" She giggled. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, still fumbling in my seat. "Maybe, have you ever thought about how many people I have broken up with, and how many I still love? Well I keep them all here, because I might want someone to take care of me! No one would want to date my sorry little ass anymore, right?" She started to get frustrated, but calmed herself down. "Where are my friends. Where is Kalel and Ian?" "Well, I would like to kill them, but I wan't to do that in front of you! That will be the best part." "NO! YOU WON'T KILL MY FRIENDS. Now, before I get a little to riled up get. me. out. of. HERE!" I yelled, almost starting to cry. "Well, I think you will be my most valuable slave here, so I'd rather not. What I can do, is show you to my friends, and leading ladies! ALICE, ARYON, AND KAITLYN, GET IN HERE!" She yelled, and soon, they came into the room. "Anthony, meet Alice, Aryon, and Kaitlyn. I mean, I couldn't do this alone, right! They help me by getting me every single thing I need. Ladies, this is Ant-" One cut them off "Anthony. Anthony Padilla." She smiled, and Hillary groaned. "Now don't tell me you watch this sick little ba***** online." She was a little dizzy, like she always was. The one girl looked down, and I frowned. "Take this young man to see his friends in room 309. Have a nice stay...Anthony." She walked up to me, and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Kind of cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it, and no. It wont get anymore inappropriate, I think this is a good level. :P I hope you liked it, and no...it didn't turn out as long as I hoped! BUT, Oh well. It was still pretty long. Anyway, tell me what you think! Predictions, and how surprised you were to find out Anthony got his memory back! I wouldn't find it that surprising because I didn't add enough stuff to it, you know? I know I am not the best writer, but honestly, I think this isn't the best I can do. I rushed through important parts. But remember that sequel I talked about? That, will be better. I start school on 7-22 because my school sucks and sends us back early, so the updates will be coming slower. Like, pretty slow. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review, favorite, and I really appreciate 500 views. Love you guys!**

**BAIIIIIIIIII!**


	11. Chapter 8 (Mega-short chapter :c)

**Hey guys! So, as some of you may know, I am going to school in 2 days. (GAHHHH!) SO, the chapters will come slow after that. I'm super sorry, but I promise they will come at some point. Anyway, let's start chapter 8!**

* * *

**Left off****_:_****_"Have a nice stay...Anthony." She walked up to me, and kissed me on the lips._**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

Kalel's POV

"Where am I?" I groaned, as I opened my eyes to see nothing, but a blank wall.

What...the hell!? I started panicking, and kicking, when a door opened. "Hi Kalel. How are you doing?" Hillary walked into a room, putting her eyes on me. "Where a I, and how did I get here Hillary?" I shook my arms, as I felt the ropes tighten around my wrists.

"Why would I tell you that, when it would be just as fun to it here, and figure it out for yourself?" She walked over to me, and stroked my hair. I pulled my head away from her, and she walked towards the door. "I am going to go change for lunch, and while I do that, I am going to send in a few people. Okay sweetie?"

I growled. "Don't call me that." She blew me a kiss, and left the room. A minute later, I heard yelling. Familiar yelling...Then it hit me, it was Ian! I started to try to untie the ropes, when the sound came closer, until the door opened. Two huge guys walked in, holding Ian by the arms.

"Ian!" I yelled, as he smiled. "Kalel!" He tried to get free, but the two guards tightened their grip on his arm, as they put chains attached to the walls onto his arms.

"So, little girl. Is this your friend?" One of the guys asked me, as they walked over to me. I didn't answer. The other guard walked over to me, and kicked me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me, and I could barely talk. "Answer him!" He yelled into my ear. "Y-yes..." I said, tears rolling up into my eyes. "Why...am I here?" I asked, as they both walked over to Ian. "Well, Mrs. Wallraven would only like to tell you that you are here to serve her." One said, clenching his hand onto Ian's jaw, lifting his head.

"Now, we are going to do something to your friend. Sit here, and be quiet." Ian shook his head, "What are you going to do to her?" The guard walked up to me, and my jaw trembled, my mouth absorbing the tears. "You, don't scream." He grabbed my arm, and took a needle out of his pocket.

Needles. Oh god, I hate needles. "Please..." I whispered, putting my head down. He lifted his arm, and ejected to needle into my arm. I yelled. It hurt...so badly. More then any needle would. I breathed loudly, after screaming so loudly. "It's only going to make you week hun." They chuckled, and slowly walked over to Ian. "Your turn." He did the same, and Ian groaned, yelling softly.

He took the chains off his arms, and stood Ian up. He couldn't stand very well, so one helped him out the door, without saying anythinng to me. The other one walked over to me, and untied my ropes, standing me up. It hurt to stand, but he walked me out of the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, but he didn't say anything.

A minute later, I was in a single room, but Hillary was in there. "So, Kalel. You are here for one reason only. To serve me. I have no one else but all my ex-boyfriends and their girlfriends to help me. All my ex-boyfriends and their friends are just here to suffer, because I am a person who likes to see people suffer. End of questions." I started to mumble, until she cut me off. "Ah ah ah! No buts." She smiled, and walked out again. How many times am I going to go into one room to see her leave? That was until, Anthony walked in.

* * *

***PLEASE READ***

**...**

**OMG THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! :c x 1,000,000**

**I think that might have been the shortest chapter in story history.**

**Okay guys, I had major writers block during this chapter, and I had to do it in 30 minutes. So, It was a short this chapter, there will be 4 more chapters. SO, the finale is chapter 12. I know, short story, but the last chapter will be long-ish. Anyway, so sorry about how short the chapter was. I promise in any of my stories, I will never make a chapter that short again. Meh. Thanks for reading! I have to go shopping anyway for school...so...**

**Bai...**


	12. -Note: SUPER DUBER EUPER IMPORTANT!

Only for Sunday 21/Monday 22.

_**DO WHAT THIS SAYS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!:**_

Please click this link and then exit, it can help me win a prize! Ever since Smosh were little, they wanted to make a video game. Now, they are! BUT...they need money. So, if you click this link, you can donate as much money as you have, from $1 to $2,000. They would really appreciate it, and I would too. The most people someone on the VIP list (like me) gets to come to the link, and/OR donate (You don't have do donate!), gets a special prize. Link:

projects/461465/wdgi/4022663


	13. -Most Important (And sad) Note EVER!-

Ugh, guys...this is so heart-breaking...

I don't know if I will be able to do this fanfic anymore.

You guys, I am so sorry. It's only my first week of school, and I am already like, "UGH! WHEN WILL I HAVE TIME!" This weekend I am not going to be able to do it, because I am sick. Homework is also going to be hard because I am in above-level in EVERYTHING. Well, I think this might be the end for now. I probably will come back to this story in my next break, maybe not. I really don't know guys...I am so sorry...

I know I promised you a sequel, but sadly that might now happen. I would like to thank all of my followers, readers, people who PM me, and my insperations. I will make a list right now.

SmoshAna- For being so nice, and loving this story. You are awesome!

Femaledemonhunter- For following and PMing me.

Justawaytolive- For being one of my inspirations.

HeroJustInTime90- For being another inspiration, relating to me, and helping me out.

Everyone who read- It means so much! Thank you for making this story huge.

Okay, remember I am not quitting 100%, and I might come back later. But for RIGHT NOW, I won't promise many chapters soon. Thanks guys, and bye!

-SmoshySlendyKitten

xoxo 3 ^^


End file.
